


When South wants to go North

by orphan_account



Category: Philippine Elections 2016/#RP69fanfic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, I am blaming Twitter for this, M/M, No regrets though, very brief mention of Abigail Binay, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would’ve thought student council president Sebastian Duterte will turn gay for innocent-looking Sandro Marcos? Nobody, even Baste himself didn’t at first. But Fate and Libido gave him the balls to call out for Sandro at the school rooftop. </p><p>A very short fanfic based on the Twitter hashtag #RP69fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When South wants to go North

**Author's Note:**

> #RP69fanfic took the Philippine Twitter trends by storm. And what a better way to step up the game than to make a legit fanfic out of it? This will be my first time writing online, and I have no prior experience in writing smut. For that, I deeply apologize.
> 
> Please don't hate me after reading this.

In a warm, breezy afternoon, two figures can be seen from the school rooftop. A puzzled Sandro Marcos stood before his senior, student council president Sebastian Duterte, colloquially known as "Baste". "Kuya Baste, why did you call for me this late in the afternoon? And why here at the rooftop?", asked the younger of the two.

 

"I wanted to talk about... a few things."

 

Sandro's confusion increased tenfold. He hasn't been making Baste pissed, isn't he? He doesn't make mistakes when auditing the school's financial records. He's been nothing but nice to his classmates and co-officers. And more importantly, he doesn't really interact with Baste much. So why would Baste call him out, alone, in a secluded area?

 

Baste took a deep breath, looked straight to Sandro's eyes, and asked. "Sandro, you're gay, right?"

 

"HUH?! Where'd that come from?!", a baffled Sandro hastily retorted. Never has Sandro told anyone in school about his sexuality, and if he did, only his cousin Paolo Roxas would know. So how in the world would Baste know of his sexuality?

 

"Rumors. And some... observations. Could you answer the question now?"

 

"So what if I'm gay, what are _you_ gonna do about it? Tell it to everyone in school and make me suffer or something? _Ha, don't make me recount my sources._ I'll search for your darkest secret and post it at every club bulletin. Still wanna mess with me, Kuya Baste?!"

 

What Sandro failed to notice while rambling was Baste's surprised look on his face. It's as if he looked happy about Sandro's in-denial admission of his sexuality. Though, why exactly did Baste react like that?

 

"Okay, calm down first. Sandro, I wouldn't do such a thing. I just wanted to confirm something about myself."

 

"Yourself? What does that have to do with me being.....

 

for the love of cornicks is that what I think it is?"

 

"Yes, I'm sexually frustrated. Lots of girls have confessed to me before, yet I always rejected them. And whenever we have a council meeting, I can't help but look at your face and... daydream? Agh, you're too fucking gorgeous!"

 

A person can always learn something new everyday. And Sandro? He's learned too much for today. First, Baste is apparently homo. Second, he's rejected every girl who confessed to him (including Abigail, the sister of the school treasurer). And third, Baste thinks Sandro is gorgeous.

 

It took a solid two minutes for Sandro to register the thought in his mind. Sebastian Duterte, the tough and strict student council president is gay for Sandro Marcos.

 

_For him._

 

"You're joking, Kuya Baste."

 

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

 

"No way." And that is, sadly, the best thing Sandro could reply to Baste at this point. Sandro doesn't know what to say to Baste. Should he thank him for the compliment? Should he apologize, unlike his father who forgot the word "Sorry" exists, and say he isn't looking for someone? Or should he let his raging boner take the lead and go down to business? Sandro has no idea, but Baste has already noticed the bulge in the other's pants.

 

 _Oops_.

 

"I'm not asking for an immediate reply. I just wanna... tell the truth to you. The thought's been messing me up since you were elected as auditor. Also, you could use some help over your-"

 

"Don't point it out, please! It's not everyday that I get such a roundabout and straightforward confession, specially from a guy as hot as you!"

 

Silence, and Sandro was ready to storm off out of embarrassment, when Baste grabbed his hand.

 

"Could you grant me a request, Sandro? Please let me show you."

 

"Sh-show what?"

 

"How far I'm willing to go for you. From North to South."

* * *

Sandro's lying on the floor, moaning and withering, with Baste working him on his three openings: sloppy and passionate kisses with tongue play, a hand pumping an erect dick, and three fingers inside a tight entrance.

 

"Are you... sure that... _you're not_ the hidden wealth of the Marcoses?" Baste mouthed to Sandro's ear as he gently bit his earlobe.

 

"Shu-shut up! Just conti-AAAAH!" At this moment, Sandro could not think and speak without moaning or shouting Baste's name. The pleasure he's receiving is euphoric in ways that he cannot describe. From the kisses and bites, to the fast-paced pumps to his dick, and the excruciatingly tantalizing thrusting of the fingers inside his ass, there is only one thing clear in his mind.

 

_Baste's giving him one heck of a sexual experience._

 

After three alternating pumps and thrusts, Sandro screamed out Baste's name as he came all over his and Baste's shirts. Sandro stayed on the floor, too tired to move a single muscle in his body. Beside him was Baste cuddling him and kissing his forehead.

 

"No matter how long, I will always be waiting for your answer, Sandro. Always..." Baste whispered as he joined Sandro in his sleep.

* * *

What Sandro and Baste didn't know was there's a person behind the door of the rooftop. That person heard everything he needed to hear, from the confession to the love-making. He left after he heard someone snoring at the other side of the door. He left, with tears pouring down his face.

 

_"Pinsan, why did you betray me...?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Could you guess who is the person by the door? It should be pretty easy :D
> 
> If this gets enough buzz, I might add either a sequel or a prequel. Whatever you guys want <3


End file.
